Mad Cow Disease
"Panic over BSE almost shut down the beef industry in the 1990s. Imports were banned and burgers were off the menu until humanity got things under control. Recently though, unforeseen protein folding has resulted in a new variant of the prion - putting the whole food chain at risk. Is now the time to go vegetarian?" ''- Plague Inc., Mad Cow Disease introduction paragraph The '''Mad Cow Disease,' known in-game as 'v2.CJD', is a plague type and scenario in the Mutation 15 update. It is one of the three scenarios that are included in the update, along with Flight Club and Where Is Everyone?. The update also emphasized this scenario in the name of "Mega Moo-Tation" Transmissions Avocado - Pathogen spreads through consumption of avocado. Increases Infectivity, especially in Rich Countries Beef - Pathogen spreads through consumption of beef. Increases infectivity and chance of mutation. Popular in rich countries Broccoli - Pathogen spreads through consumption of broccoli. Slightly increases infectivity Dairy - Pathogen spreads through consumption of dairy products, such as milk and cheese. Increases infectivity and chance of mutation Fish - Pathogen spreads through consumption of ocean travelling and farm raised fish stocks. Increases infectivity and chance of mutation Frozen Storage Resilience - Cell-adapted shifts in protein structure lets pathogen thrive over long food supply chains. Increases ship and plane transmission Hermetic Storage Resilience - Minor protein alterations raise chance of pathogen remaining active via long haul food suply chains. Increases ship and plane transmission Insect (Mad Cow Disease) - Pathogen spreads through (accidental) consumption of insects. Increases infectivity and chance of mutation. Especially effective in Arid climates Lamb - Pathogen spreads through consumption of lamb and mutton. Increases infectivity and chance of mutation Maize - Pathogen spreads through consumption of corn products. Increases infectivity, especially in poor countries Mango - Pathogen spreads through consumption of mangos. Increases infectivity, especially in hot climates Pork - Pathogen spreads through consumption of pork. Increases infectivity and chance of mutation Potato - Pathogen spreads through consumption of potatoes. Increases infectivity, especially in cold climates Poultry - Pathogen spreads through consumption of poultry. Increases infectivity and chance of mutation Preservative Storage Resilience - Significant amino acid variances trigger rapid pathogen development when refrigerated. Increases ship and plane transmission Rabbit - Pathogen spreads through consumption of rabbit. Increases infectivity and chance of mutation. Especially effective in rural climates Rice - Pathogen spreads through consumption of rice. Greatly increases infectivity, especially in hot climates Wheat - Pathogen spreads through consumption of wheat. Increases infectivity Wild Game - Pathogen spreads through consumption of wild game. Increases infectivity across land borders and raises mutation chance Symptoms Abilities Plant Dissemination - Adjustments to protein folding give Prion the ability to infect plant life. Unlocks new transmissions. it can unlocks the plant transmissions in transmission menu. Human Cross-infection - Radical folds of amino acid sequence allow prion to be transferred between humans. Unlocks new symptoms. This is very important to the player as the original symptoms can't even kill effectively. Gallery BSE Transmissions allTiers.jpg|Mad Cow Disease's Transmissions 777F3DBE-C2FA-4B77-8C08-1D23E04BFBD8.png|Mad Cow Disease's Symptoms 762DAC32-F8D8-4814-A30F-0CB8F9444B4D.jpeg|Mad Cow Disease's Abilities Trivia * BSE stands for Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy, otherwise known as Mad Cow Disease. The prion responsible for this disease in cows can cause Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease in humans, as well as Kuru. Kuru is a fatal disease caused by eating brains, leading to uncontrollable shaking. The actual cause is Scrapie, a disease similar to the BSE itself. Sheep infected with scrapie were used as animal feed to the cows (Meat-and-Bone) meal, which passes this degenerative disease onto the cows, and then to humans who ate beef. This is referenced in the Simpsons episode “Treehouse of Horror XX”, in which burgers made from cannibalistic cows turned people (that are not immune) into zombies. The episode itself is a reference to “28 Days Later” - A rage virus that ravaged the world and people turned into mindless creatures. * Mad Cow Disease is the only scenario disease that has no Drug Resistance nor equivalent. As of a slight compensation, Transmission Trait Beef and Avocado can be effective in rich countries and you will have it from the start. * In real life, neither BSE, Kuru, nor Scrapie can be cured due to being Prions, and are both extremely fatal. This was altered in this scenario for balancing reasons, and the research rate is very, very fast. It's therefore recommended to, as usual, infect everyone before unleashing the might of the disease. * Prions do not contain DNA in real life because they are protein strands. * Plant life must be infected in order to kill vegans in the game. However, this does not apply if you managed to infect the world before the world know that your disease is there, since everyone will eat normally and therefore can be infected. Category:Article stubs Category:Scenarios